Yamazakura
by Lyra-chan
Summary: Fluffyness. Yamasuke. Mostly will have a fresh lemony sent later on. I finaly updated it!*sighs* fanfiction.net finaly let me update *AFTER* deleating it and makeing me repost it...Oh well... No new chapters,but chapter 1 has an extra page added to it!


No. It couldn't be true. Someone must have made a *HUGE* mistake. He had only signed up for this stupid thing because his manager said it would be good publicity. 

"Young rock star still has time for others!" At least that's what the ass had said people would say about him. Why oh why did he ever listen to that idiot?! He was so firing that guy. Why you might ask? Because. Right next to Ishida, Yamato was... Motomiya, Daisuke. 

Stuck with the pest for two whole days. Alone. No Taichi. No band. Just him and the pest. 

And a bunch of other suckers who had signed up for extra credit. They didn't even register to Yamato. Someone up there really hated him. He needed a nice, long walk. 

To the airport. 

/// 

Daisuke kicked fiercely at the unfortunate rock that just happened to get in his way. Great. Just peachy. Not only was he doing this against his free will, but he would be doing this with Yamato on top of it all. YAMATO. God. His sister was never going to leave him alone after this. 

Maybe he shouldn't have thrown that explosive into the girls' bathroom... 

Nah. That had been fun. But he was so going to pound in the face of that little bastard that turned him in. Ahh... violence... the most relaxing thing in the world... 

But still. That wouldn't change the fact that instead of twenty years of detention he was going on some dork retreat and had to write a fifty-page report on what happened there. 

Well... he had to admit. His mama had mad arguing skills. He loved her sometimes. Right now was not one of those times. Because as soon as he got home he was working off the 200-dollar debt that he owed. 

Fuuuuuck!!! He was so screwed. Sigh. Well it could be worst. He could have gotten a total uber-dork as his 'Mentor'. But he wasn't sure... Yamato didn't seem to like him that much... 

Sigh. 

/// 

"DAISUKE!!!! Here!!" Daisuke blinked down at the camera that was thrust into his hands by his older sister. 

"Wha?" Jun smiled happily and hugged Daisuke tightly. 

"Take lots of pictures of Yamato-kun for me!!!" Daisuke sweatdropped, looking down at the camera, as Jun pushed him out the door with his suitcase. 

"Neechan no baka." Daisuke dropped the camera on the floor and ran down the staircase. He didn't want to miss the bus... his mama would kill him!!! 

"Motomiya, Daisuke?" Daisuke smiled cheekily up at the pimply faced boy and nodded. 

"That would be me, oh great Dork-sama." the boy wrinkled his nose slightly, and mumbled something about making sure he got the smallest room. 

"Your partner is Ishida, Yamato. He is right over there." The boy pointed over to the blonde boy, who was leaning against the bus with a scowl on his lips. Daisuke grinned and bounced over to him. Might as well get this over with... 

"Yamato-san!!" 

/// 

Yamato looked up at the sound of someone calling out his name. Daisuke. Great. The pest had decided to come after all. 

Fuuun. 

"Yo Motomiya-kun. Glad to see you came after all." Daisuke made a face and glared up at Yamato with a little frown on his lips. 

"Cut the bull shit. You don't want to be here and I don't want to be here. I won't talk to you if you don't talk to me. Deal?" Yamato sighed heavily, looking very relieved. 

"Deal." Yamato held out his hand and shook Daisuke's. A shiver ran up his spine at the feel of Daisuke's hand in him own, but he ignored it. 

"Yamato-san?" Blinking, Yamato realized that he had held on to Daisuke's hand for far to long... 

Shit... 

"Gomen." Yamato murmured as he pulled his hand out of Daisuke's. He rubbed it on the side of his pants, trying to get that annoying tingling feeling to go away. 

This was going to be one hell of a trip. 

/// 

Daisuke plopped down next to the window, and stared out blankly. He wished that Ken-kun had come along, then at least he would have someone to talk to. Allowing himself a small glance at Yamato, Daisuke sighed. He still had no idea what Yamato's problem with him was... 

Maybe he would never know. But this trip would be a good chance to get to know him, even a little. 

Why oh why did his opening line have to be that not liking him shit. Like that had impressed Yamato any. 

Well, he still could have a little fun. 

Daisuke leaned over to look at the book that Yamato was reading, and with an impish grin stole it out of his hands. 

"Ne, what'cha reading, Yamato-san?" Daisuke asked as he held the book just out of the older boy reach. Yamato growled and reached over to steal the book back. 

"Mind your own business, Pest! Give it here!" Yamato snapped, blues eyes flashing dangerously. Daisuke chuckled, as he closed the book and sat on it. 

"Give what here, Yamato-san?" Yamato's blue eyes narrowed at the false innocence tone Daisuke had taken on. 

"Don't play dumb. Give me my book. Now." Daisuke giggled and poked Yamato in the forehead. 

"No. Wouldn't you rather talk to sweet little me than read some dumb book?" Daisuke fluttered his eyelashes, grinning sweetly at Yamato. 

With a heavy sigh, Yamato reached down between his legs and opened up his duffel bag, and pulled out a new book. 

"No. Whatever happened to 'you don't talk to me and I won't talk to you'? Going back on your promises so quickly, pest?" Yamato stared to read again, leaving Daisuke to gape at him. _'Grrrrr. why must he be so difficult?!! How can Taichi-san stand him?!!!'_ Daisuke pulled the book out from under him. 'The Golden Compass'? Daisuke opened the book and started to read. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, after all... 

/// 

Yamato yawned softly, opening his eyes sleepily. It had gotten dark, but every once in a while a light would pass over head _How long have I been out of it?_ Yamato moved to get up and stretch, but he found he couldn't. Puzzled, Yamato looked over... and found himself with a face full of spiky red hair. _WHAT THE HELL?!!_ What was Daisuke doing with his head on *HIS* shoulder? Yamato bristled, ready to push the pest off of him when the younger boy moaned softly, nuzzling closer, his arms wrapping around Yamato's arm. Blushing Yamato froze, blue eyes wide with shock. He had to admit that the feel of the other boy holding on to him was rather nice... and welcome... the younger boy was rather cute after all. 

Yamato reached up to brush a lock of red hair that had fallen out of place, pushing it behind Daisuke's ear. Letting his fingers trace the boy's soft round cheeks, Yamato chuckled. Why couldn't the pest stay like this all the time? People would like him more. Making a purring noise in the back of his throat, Daisuke nuzzled closer to the touch. 

Yamato froze once again, then retracting his hand like it had touched fire, Yamato lay his head back and sighed. No use in waking the other boy up. He would just get loud and wake everyone else up. Best for everyone if Yamato just let the pest sleep on him. 

Excuses. Excuses. 

_**Lyra-chan rants ^_^** _

Hmmm...This story doesn't seem to be as popular as the others...*Shrugs* Oh well, If you start something, you have to finish it, because no matter how much it sucks, at least one person likes it and would like to see the end ^_^ As you can see I wrote more for the first chapter instead of just making a new chapter ^.^ dunno why...


End file.
